Recent increases in computer processor speed and performance, increases in the capacity and performance of volatile and non-volatile storage devices, and improvements in the overall performance and affordability of computer systems and network solutions now give many users the ability to process and store non-traditional, non-alphanumeric, data types such as multimedia objects, pictures and images, complex documents, video and audio data.
Many businesses are beginning to incorporate image and other non-traditional data objects into their mission critical data, and database technology is evolving to accommodate these complex data types. These complex data types may include bank checks and documents, business correspondence, employment records including employee pictures, medical information which may include diagnostic images such as X-rays, pictures and blueprints of buildings and facilities, video presentations, and other graphics or pictures related to a company's business.
Unique challenges are presented in the processing, classification, storage and retrieval of these non-traditional data objects. Currently images can be transmitted on networks and saved into computer databases, but there is no image content based methodology to recognize or sort through images. There exists a need to develop and improve methods for recognizing and sorting image data and linking images with other types of data, including text, sound and video.